Nothing Beats a Home Made Porn
by OnlyNotReally
Summary: Sequel to Early Birthday Present. Tala watches Kai's little DVD, which leads to? You already know. Tala/Kai Rated M for what I usually write about.


**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** Tala/Kai

**Summary: **Sequel to Early Birthday Present, Tala watches Kai's little DVD, this results in...? You already know the answer. Yes, you are allowed to scream "FINALLY!!"

**A/N: **Sadly, I do not own BeyBlade. BUMMAAAH

**Warnings: **SARCASM at the beginning, lime/lemon towards the end... Humor? I dunno. Also, Im running out of words to describe a d*** and I refuse to refer to it as P*nis in fics, its such a turn off to me.

Tala had been wondering for a while now what was on the DVD. What could his perfectly innocent (A/N: Ahem, of course Tala..) boyfriend have recorded?

Well, there is only one way to find out, right?

Well, there are probably more ways, like getting Bryan to watch it and then tell him, but I'm just gonna be cliché and say there aren't.

Anyways.

Tala put the DVD into the DVD-player on his computer, because, apparently, he thought it was a suitable place for the DVD.

What? You thought he'd put it into something else?

You sure are messed up...

While the computer was being a slow douche, Tala pondered about what could be on the DVD. Various things came to mind:

Ur mom, but this was highly unlikely.

A documentary on wolves, only he wasn't 80 years old yet...

Meatloaf, but that doesn't have anything to do with this.

So Tala decided to (temporarily?) shut off his brain and just watch.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him, needless to say his eyeballs nearly fell out.

Nearly.

He could feel something growing down there, but who could really blame him?

All I know, is that be slowly moved his hand down...

Further down..

To his pocket, where his cellphone was ringing.

"Hello? I'm trying to wank here, what the fuck do you want?" Tala yelled through the phone.

"Tala! M'boy.."

"Oh..Mr. Dickinson...hehe...I'm kind of busy right now..."

With that, he snapped the cell shut.

'So...where was I?' Tala thought.

'Oh yes, I remember. Wanking to some home-made porn. Niiice.' (A/N: I imagine him adopting this Borat-like accent when he says niice XD)

And once more, his hand reached down.

Further down.

To his pants...

Where he, without further ado, grabbed a hold of his, already hard, cock. He saw Kai thrusting a vibrator in and out of himself and he stroked himself simultaneously. He heard Kai moaning and his cock gave approving throbs.

He knew he wouldn't last long, the view was simply too hot.

Smirk, he'd ask Kai to do that in front of him in real life one day, that's for sure. (A/N: SEQUEL!!)

So he continued to stroke himself, stroking the tip with his thumb. And the authoress just repeated herself, great. Not that it mattered, it felt great to Tala.

Tala didn't even hear the door open as his lover came in. I guess this is what orgasmic bliss does to you. Kai didn't care, it was a great opportunity to sneak up on the cocky read-head.

Oh and Tala didn't know, but Kai had planned all of this. After he'd made the tape, he thought it was a good idea to give it to Tala to make him horny.

The result, of course, being a mind-blowing sex session.

Yes, he and Tala were actually quite alike when it came to sex. Kai was just more quiet about it, he was the silent pervert. There were rules they had silently made when they began going out and who was he not to live up to them?

He carefully made his way over to the unsuspecting red-head. Who was still stroking himself by the way.

Kai wondered how he could last so long.

He decided it was practice.

He put one of his hands on Tala's shoulder and turned the desk chair so Tala was facing him.

Needless to say Tala looked utterly shocked.

It is also needless to say that Kai gazed at him with a lustful look in his eyes.

It apparently comforted Tala because he relaxed a little.

"I can help you with that." Kai said, looking down.

And without further ado he took the weeping member into his mouth and started sucking hard. Tala tried to thrust his hips up, into Kai's mouth, but Kai kept him down firmly with his hands. He licked along a sensitive nerve and sucked on the tip. Tala knew he wouldn't last long in Kai's hot mouth, Kai also knew and he slowed down a bit.

"Kai.." Tala moaned.

"Say the magic word, Tal." Kai said, seductively.

Tala moaned, he NEEDED to come now, but Kai wasn't letting him. Could he really beg? One look into Kai's eyes and he had the answer, he would beg, for Kai he would.

"Please" Tala said, looking away and closing his eyes.

Kai licked the tip and took Tala into his mouth again. As he took Tala into his mouth fully he hummed, which made Tala groan in approval. Kai trailed his hand down to Tala's balls and started playing with them. This was too much for Tala and with a loud groan that sounded vaguely like Kai's name he came into the bluentte's mouth.

Kai was a thankful lover of course, so he drunk it all down. He slowly licked his lover clean and continued until his lover was hard again. Then, he stood up and removed his clothing. This was quite easy, since he was only wearing a fluorescent green thong.

I can hear you thinking, why would he wear a fluorescent green thong?

Sadly I do not know either, but we all know Kai's not one hundred percent right in the head, right?

So back to the story.

As the thongs hit the ground, he stepped out of them and put his hand on Tala's still clothed chest. Tala raised his head to his lover, what was the gorgeous bluenette planning? However, he was soon to find out.

Kai slowly turned around and sat on his lap. He slowly began moving upwards and downwards, so that Tala's cock was rubbing between cleft of his (A/N: not so? I dont know, they have loads of sex, ya know.) tight ass. Every time he went down the tip of Tala's dick rubbed against his entrance and every time it would, Kai would moan loudly.

Tala could feel his orgasm building again, so he stilled the movements of Kai's hips and sucked on his neck.

"I think it's time for you to get on all fours and to get fucked madly."

The words filled Kai with lust and love for the red-head behind him. So he turned around and kissed him thoroughly, a moan escaping his mouth when Tala's tongue rubbed passionately against his. When he broke the kiss a string of saliva connected the two Russians and Kai licked it away.

"Well, fuck me, then." He said as he got down on all fours.

Tala wanted nothing more than to take him there, but the sadistic pervert in him decided he wanted to tease his love.

He fully unclothed and started to kiss down Kai's spine, which earned him a moan of approval from said bluenette. As he reached that butt he loved so much he spread the cheeks and licked at his entrance.

"Talaa!" Kai moaned and tried to move into Tala's movements, he needed more and he needed it NOW. (A/N: I seem to keep on repeating myself...)

"Patience baby," Tala chuckled.

He penetrated the tight ring of muscles and pressed in as far as he could. Meanwhile, Kai was moaning, he felt like he was going to explode.

Tala decided that if he kept this up, there wouldn't be a main course in this meal, so he stilled his movements and took his tongue out of Kai's entrance. He searched around for some lotion, because after what Kai did to him earlier, Tala thought Kai deserved a gentle, wet fuck.

Such a considerate lover isn't he?

After he found some Kiwi (A/N: ....what? I had to think of something right?) flavoured massage oil, he quickly lathered his cock and brought it to Kai's entrance.

"You ready?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Just make it quick or I'm so going to get that vibrator again." Kai moaned and wiggled his ass.

This was all the encouragement Tala needed and he thrust deeply into his lover. He stilled to make sure his lover was alright.

"I was serious you know, move." Kai said.

"Just because I'm taking you now doesn't mean I'm not going to watch you do yourself again later." he said and with that, he started moving. He went slowly at first, but knowing that Kai liked it hard he accelerated his movements.

The pace was frantic, a race to get to the final goal, that mind-blowing orgasm. Tala was so close, but he wanted Kai to finish first so grabbed a hold of his lover's shaft. A little touch from Tala's hand was all it took for Kai to come into Tala's hand, while he screamed his lover's name.

Tala felt Kai's muscles squeeze him and with one final thrust he came into the bluenette. They collapsed in a head, trying to catch their breaths. Finally, Tala pulled out of Kai and embraced him from behind.

"You know, I was serious about watching you." Tala said.

"And I was too." Kai purred, turning in Tala's arms.

"As long as you honor me with the privilege of watching you too." Kai smirked, he couldn't wait until Tala saw the new dildo he bought a few days ago.

Oh yes, he and Tala were SO alike when it came to sex and he wasn't being quiet about it any longer.

A/N: I can't believe I actually wrote that! :O Anyways, I'm going away until the 25th of August, I know thats a long time, but I'll try to write more during that period, okay? I can sooo feel another sequel, anyways, R&R, you know the deal, tell me what you think!


End file.
